


riding high on love's true bluish light

by pvnkflamingo



Series: Tainted love/Where did our love go? [3]
Category: Overdose (Brazil Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Starryguitar
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: Danny na sofrência é muito meu spirit animal.Além disso, já viram fotos do Benincá de cabelo comprido? Sei que na série ele estava com o cabelo curto, mas posso imaginar que no comecinho do 'relacionamento' Marcos (a.k.a. Magrinho Roludo) tinha longas e macias madeixas? Claro que posso (e vou). Quem não gostou, pelo menos finge.Os personagens pertencem à Quase (e talvez à saudosa MTV Brasil e aos espíritos dos VJs passados), eu só pego emprestado pra brincar de casinha.Título: trecho do hino "Heart of Glass", by Blondie.Enjoy.





	riding high on love's true bluish light

**Author's Note:**

> Danny na sofrência é muito meu spirit animal. 
> 
> Além disso, já viram fotos do Benincá de cabelo comprido? Sei que na série ele estava com o cabelo curto, mas posso imaginar que no comecinho do 'relacionamento' Marcos (a.k.a. Magrinho Roludo) tinha longas e macias madeixas? Claro que posso (e vou). Quem não gostou, pelo menos finge. 
> 
> Os personagens pertencem à Quase (e talvez à saudosa MTV Brasil e aos espíritos dos VJs passados), eu só pego emprestado pra brincar de casinha. 
> 
> Título: trecho do hino "Heart of Glass", by Blondie. 
> 
> Enjoy.

\- Gosto das suas tatuagens - disse Marcos, traçando os desenhos sobre o peito do baixista com as unhas.

\- Você fala demais - Danny mordeu o lábio inferior do outro, suas mãos nos quadris angulosos do rapaz. Marcos apenas riu deliciado.

Por uma feliz coincidência a garagem estava vazia, e Danny tinha a liberdade de movimentos que somente um colchão livre de outros membros da Overdose podia proporcionar. Jack White gritava nos alto-falantes e o momento era perfeito: não pensava em sentimentos, o mundo não tinha importância, apenas o próprio prazer significava alguma coisa. Ver o verde-claro dos olhos de Marcos quase eclipsado pelas pupilas dilatadas era um bônus interessante; os cabelos compridos e sedosos em total desalinho não era nada mau também.

Danny se perdeu em sensações e, naquele momento, era mais do que o suficiente.

 

…

 

Marcos passava muito tempo na garagem desde então, e parecia apreciar de verdade a companhia de Danny. Passou a usar regatas do baixista para ir ao mercadinho ali perto comprar pão. Falava por horas sobre seus sentimentos e sua vida, e estava sempre por perto (e quando não estava, enviava dezenas de mensagens por dia, contando tudo o que fazia, querendo saber de tudo). Tinha cabelos sedosos, um rosto muito bonito e dizia coisas razoavelmente inteligentes; chegou a escrever um soneto para Danny (que achou o poema totalmente cafona e teve dificuldade para não demonstrar aquilo).

Johnny parecia mais animado com o “relacionamento” que o próprio Danny, o que só serviu para irritar o baixista. Quando o rapaz de cabelos cacheados sugeriu um encontro duplo (com ele e Karyna), Starr escondeu o pote de Mootela e todas as cuecas limpas do frontman atrás do sofá.

No quarto dia, Danny começou a desejar que Marcos não aparecesse mais.

Era pra ser só uma noitada. Físico, sexo, orgasmo, talvez um beijo de despedida e uma promessa vazia de se encontrarem de novo qualquer dia desses. Não queria poemas, não queria andar de mãos dadas, não queria sair para barzinhos ou dormir abraçado todos os dias. Pelo menos, não com Marcos; e o tempo que passavam juntos começou a ser cada vez mais incômodo e sufocante. 

Decidiu terminar com ele.

Marcos se adiantou, porém, e desapareceu. Danny Starr tinha levado o famoso pé na bunda, e da pior forma possível.

Isso o tirou do eixo. Tinha total confiança em si mesmo e no poder que exercia sobre as pessoas; o sumiço de Marcos sem nenhuma satisfação era um tapa na cara e em seu ego (que já não estava em sua melhor fase). Aquela semana de cobrança, carência e monólogos constantes tinha sido o relacionamento mais longo de sua vida adulta, e mesmo que não aguentasse mais, Danny se perguntava se algum dia chegaria perto de ter algo melhor do que aquilo.

\- Eu não quero morrer sozinho - repetia para a garagem vazia, após dezenas de ligações não atendidas e meia garrafa de whisky roubado do Caverna.

Johnny o encontrou largado no sofá, abraçando um travesseiro. - Danny, o que aconteceu?

O baixista imediatamente esfregou os olhos com as costas da mão, tentando esconder as lágrimas

\- Nada, porra, cuida da tua vida.

\- Foi o magrinho roludo? Ele terminou com você? Quer que eu meta a porrada nele? - insistiu Johnny

Danny sentiu algo dentro de si se partir.

\- Ele não atende as minhas ligações. Eu só quero terminar com ele, porra! Ele não pode sumir assim! - disse, escondendo o rosto no travesseiro.

\- Calma… Olha, você vai ficar bem… - Johny sentou-se no sofá, colocando a mão sobre seus pés; Danny afastou-se imediatamente, como se tivesse levado um choque.

\- Não, você não vai me consolar. Eu não deixo.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque você perdeu esse privilégio. Você vem me consolar e daqui dois minutos está babando no colo da Karyna.

\- E o que tem a ver a Karyna? Danny, para com isso, eu não gosto de te ver mal.

\- O que tem a ver que você passa o dia todo falando sobre ela, e quando ela está por perto ninguém mais existe. Nem mesmo nos shows você deixa ela de lado, mesmo que ela esteja cagando pra banda. Você não vai ficar aqui fingindo que se importa…você não liga pra mim de verdade - acusou o baixista, baixinho, cansado demais para guardar aqueles sentimentos para si.

\- Você é o meu melhor amigo, Danny. Eu sempre vou me importar com você.

Os olhos vermelhos de choro se voltaram para Johnny, procurando algum sinal de chacota naquele rosto tão familiar, mas só encontrou preocupação e uma sombra de algo muito semelhante a carinho. Suspirou.

\- Ah, deixa isso pra lá, não se preocupa não. Eu vou ficar bem. Eu nem gostava tanto assim dele - Danny sentou-se, determinado a levantar-se e tomar um longo banho; Johnny então o envolveu em um abraço apertado, imprevisto, desajeitado. Ficaram daquele jeito por alguns minutos: o guitarrista incapaz de por um fim àquele abraço, e o baixista incapaz de devolvê-lo.

\- Poxa, vocês nunca me convidam pros abraços de banda - resmungou Rony, jogando a mochila em um canto e sentando-se ao lado deles.

\- A gente já mora junto, dorme junto, faz tudo junto, Rony. Adiciona uns abraços e já temos o começo de um roteiro de pornô de baixa qualidade - disse Danny, se desvencilhando delicadamente do abraço, com um sorriso fraco.

\- É, vai abraçar seu projeto paralelo, Rony - disse Johnny, dando um soquinho brincalhão no braço do baterista.

\- Que história é essa de projeto paralelo? - quis saber Danny.

Johnny sorriu para ele e começou a contar sobre suas aventuras espionando Rony. Logo, Danny quase podia acreditar que tudo ficaria bem e que tinha tudo o que precisava bem ali.

 


End file.
